Bigotry
by The Child Of Darkness
Summary: Sometimes... even when two people is in love, they are forced to part. But what else can you do? When the whole world is against you... all you can do is... laugh. RiXSo SoxKai


**Disclaimer:** Kingdom hearts is not mine. This plot, however, belongs to me.

**A/N:**don't you just hate how this world is so prejudiced? at least i am. i hate how we end this way. i hate how... yeah... whatever. I'll stop with the blabbering... and onto the story, people

* * *

The day it happened, it was just like this; the rain was falling down from the heaven like tears, thunders were clamoring like angry shouts. The sky was stormy, filled with ruthless squalls.  
Staring at the unforgiving weather through tinted glass, memories that have been kept in a sealed box, forgotten in the dark corner of the mind, spilled its contents; a reminder of what had happened, and that 'what if's, are just empty hopes.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"_Why…?" a suppressed anger._

"…_I'm sorry."_

"_But I thought you- "_

_"I do!" glassy cerulean orbs gazed up to meet a pair of sorrow-filled aquamarine orbs that stared back in disbelief, betraying the empty façade that has been carefully placed on the owner's face._

"…_Then why?" another whisper emitted._

_"…I just don't…" he sighed dejectedly. "…I just… can't…"_

_He looked away, evading the hurt that filled the aqua eyes, though the owner of said stunning orbs chose to keep his face void of any emotion, and yet his jaw was clamped shut, as if trying to prevent himself from saying things he knew he'd regret._

_"But- but that doesn't mean that I- " a pair of lips on his own had silenced him._

"_Shut up… Just… shut…up…" a broken plea, coming from a man whose heart was shattered, yet refused to show any of such weakness._

_"Ri…" despite the sorrow that dulled his sapphire orbs, he wrapped his arms around the taller teen who had rested his head on the crook of his shoulder, and ran his other hand along the silky strands of the silver haired teen._

_The two remained like that for what seemed like an eternity, both battling against the turmoil of their hearts - Fighting against themselves._

"_Sora…" the silverette looked back at his younger friend, eyes masked with a secret longing that had been well concealed._

_He cupped the brunette's cheek softly with one hand, tilting his head up so they had their gaze met.  
"Sora…" he repeated, eyes searching the other's for a speck of hope, while his thumb idly brushed along the cheekbone of the tan-skinned boy._

_Their lips met again, softly at first, yet they become deeper, fiercer, latched with desperation and need. The silver haired teen nibbled at the brunette's lower lip, licking it slowly after. _

_Sora tried to clamp his pleasure, to ignore the soaring feeling his heart felt, but he found it harder to do so. _

_The silverette licked the brunette's lower lip again, parting said lips with his tongue before plunging in to the moist cavern. Tracing every part carefully, memorizing it and keeping it safely locked in his heart._

_Sora began to struggle, wanting to break free despite the nagging feeling in his heart to do the opposite, to push his friend away, because he can't… he just can't. Screw the happiness that swelled in his heart, _this is wrong. They can't do this… not when-_Roughly, he shoved the silverette away, breaking their desperate kiss._

_"Riku… I can't…," he whispered, pushing his friend in attempt to escape._

_The silver haired teen grabbed Sora's wrist tightly and pulled him back forcefully, sending the brunette crashing to his chest. "So this is it, Sora? You're just going to deny the feelings that you feel? Shutting away your true self and pretending to be who you're not?!" _

"_You have no right to say that about me!" Sora shouted back, pulling his hands free from Riku's strong grip. "You don't know how hard it is for me, Riku! You don't know how much…" he paused, gasping as he chocked back on a sob. "You don't know how much I want to be with you… but I can't!"_

"_Then make me understand, Sora!  
"Make me understand why we can't be together, even if we feel the same way towards each other..." the silverette's shout had turned to barely a whisper, as he wiped the tears from the brunette's cheek gently._

"_Ri… I can't…. I can't bring myself to…"_

_"To what? Like me? Thought you already did." _

_Sora shook his head, looking at his friend with weary eyes. "I can't bring myself to… go further…" Riku's hands froze, before it fell limply beside himself soon after._

"_What bullshit is that?! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy the kiss, Sora - I know you did!" the silverette's voice sounded strained, as if he's trying to bottle up all the hurt and the anger from showing._

_"…and I did." He confessed, head hanging low.  
"But I can't! …Riku… there's no way we could make this work." He looked back and stared straight at the aqua orbs, feeling his heart breaks as he caught a glimpse of the slight red tinge rimming the upset orbs, as the owner looked away. "Ri…" he lifted his hand, trying to reach the silverette's face._

_His hand was stopped by Riku holding onto his wrist tightly. "Shut up… shut… up…" the silver haired teen mumbled, his head hung low, obscuring his eyes with soft silver curtain._

"_Riku… but just so you know… I meant it when I said I love you," the brunette said, pulling his hand back slowly._

_"I said 'shut up'!" he snapped, glaring at the brunette, eyes filled with so much hurt.  
Unconsciously, Sora leaned up, pressing his lips softly against the silverette's, trying to wipe away the pain that ate both of them inside._

_Riku closed his eyes, feeling his control slowly slipping away. '_This is too much… it's too much…'_  
"Sora… be mine… at least… for tonight…" he groaned against the said brunette's lips._

"_Wait, wha-?!"_

_The silver haired teen had pushed Sora on the floor, him on top of the brunette whose hands were pinned above his messy brown locks. The silverette then removed one of Sora's belt and used it to use bind his captive's hands, immobilizing any action from the hand of the younger teen._

"_Riku… what the hell are you doing?!"_

_Said teen didn't answer, but he looked at Sora with desperation and longing pooling in his eyes. He kissed Sora roughly, ignoring the muffled protest and the constant struggle the brunette made. He kissed alongside Sora's jaw to his neck, where he bit hard enough to form a bruise. _

_Sora's breath had become short and labored. He wanted to throw his head back and let out a cry of pleasure, but instead, he bit back every moan threatening to break free, drawing blood out of his already swollen lips._

_Riku let his hands wonder underneath the brunette's shirt, tracing abstract pattern on the tan abdomen, feeling how the immature muscles flinch with every touch. He traveled his hands up, caressing over the plane of Sora's chest, before he found the pert stub and tweaks it playfully. A chocked moan escaped the brunette's lips, and the silverette had to suppress his shudder from showing. _

_Satisfied with his work on Sora's neck, he lowered his head, kissing the brunette's navel and giving wet trails up to Sora's chest, flicking his tongue over the other pink nub. Another moan escaped the brunette's plump lips in a strangled cry, but not until Riku felt the constant tremble of his younger friend that he stopped his ministrations and looked up at Sora's face._

_The brunette had his eyes closed tightly, biting his already bleeding lips. Tears streamed down the side of his face as his body shook fervently. Taking in his friend's form, Riku's senses finally came back to him. He leaned up, kissing Sora's lips softly, lapping gently at the wound and kissed away the tears.  
"I'm sorry…" he whispered, untying Sora's hands. _

_Opening his eyes slowly, Sora looked at the silverette through his tear-filled eyes, studying the retreating figure who had his shoulder slumped. Riku ran his hand through his long silver locks dejectedly, letting out a long sigh. He shook his head again, now facing Sora, looking remorseful.  
"I'm sorry, Sora… I didn't know what came over me," he said, looking down abashedly._

_The brunette slowly rose to his feet, raising his hand as if to slap the older boy, who had flinched and brace himself for the sharp contact. Yet, the blow never came. Sora lowered his hand and circled his arms around the silverette's waist, hugging him tightly, pulling him close._

"_Riku… if only the world didn't see our relationship as a mistake, that this is not wrong… If only they know how happy you make me feel… if only they could feel it too," he whispered against Riku's toned chest. The taller teen had hugged him back, burying his face in the cinnamon locks, breathing in the sweet scent that only belongs to Sora._

_"Why do we have to part… even if we both feel the same way? Why is it better to let the one we love go?"  
the silverette asked, voice muffled by the mass of brown locks, effectively masking his shaky voice._

"… _We- we have to, Ri… My parents… they- my parents had arranged my marriage… with the mayor's daughter."_

_Riku released the brunette from his embrace abruptly, staring at the shorter teen incredulously as he gripped the small shoulders.  
"Kairi?!"  
Sora looked away and nodded._

"_But- but she- she knew about us!"  
"But our parents don't. They still think that Kai and I are deeply in love." The brunette mumbled with a sigh._

_The silver haired teen remained silent, in a loss of words to say.  
"An arranged marriage…"  
He shook his head and released Sora, massaging his temples._

"_When's the wedding?" _

_"…In three months."_

"_That fast…?" he chuckled, but it sounded hollowly empty, void of any mirth.  
"And I'm guessing that I'll be your best man?" he chuckled again, laughing at the ironical nature of life, yet his brows are furrowed, and his eyes twinkle with sadness. _

"_Riku…"_

_"Sora… stop it. You're no longer mine…" the silverette grasped Sora's wrist as the brunette extended his hand to touch him. They stared at each other and Riku let his gaze stay a bit too long. He lets his hand lingers before he let go slowly, the tips of his fingers grazing against the tan skin. _

"_Riku… then… at - at least for tonight…" the brunette paused, closing his eyes in determination "… I'm all yours…" the brunette caught his friends' hand, intertwining their fingers together and squeezing them softly as an assurance, his tanned skin a beautiful contrast against the crimson hue on his face._

_"Sora… but… we- we can't do this… not…anymore. I -"  
Sora brought the pale hand to his lips, kissing the palm tenderly, and when he looked back up, his sapphire orbs shone with resolve albeit the increasing redness of his cheeks._

_With a sigh, Riku shut his eyes forcefully. He knew both of them were going to regret it, that it will only make separation harder. But they both were desperate for one more kiss… a little more touch… one last intimate moment… before they part ways and be nothing more than just a friend._

_Riku then leaned down, pressing his lips against the brunette's, trailing his tongue along the silky surface, begging for entry. Sora lets out a content sigh, parting his lips to allow Riku to enter. Their tongue met in a slow sad dance… just for one last time._

_Riku slid his hand underneath the dark-blue shirt of Sora's, stroking the skin tenderly as he slid the brunette's jacket off, never breaking the kiss. They stumble on their way to the bedroom, hands still roaming on each other's body, frantically trying to feel the warmth, to memorize every part of each it.  
The broke the kiss as the need of air became unbearable before they crush their lips together again. They staggered into the room, tripping on the bedside as they fell onto the mattress, Riku on top of the brunette._

_Panting, the silverette broke the kiss and stood up, heading towards the door and close it as he twisted the knob until a soft lick resounded. He sauntered to the bed, where a red-faced Sora sat. He shrugged off his jacket, unzipping his shirt and threw it carelessly to the floor. He was about to motion Sora to do the same but he found the brunette ogled him with slightly parted lips. _

_His cerulean eyes travelled from the soft silver strands to the broad shoulers, tracing over the curve of the shoulder blade and down to the muscled chest and onto the hard toned abdomen. Riku found himself smirking, the first in that day, and move himself closer to sora. "like what you see?"he whispered. When sora's blushed a deeper shade of crimson, the silverette chuckled.  
"Come on, get rid of those clothes… or do you want me to do it for you?" he teased._

"_Ri…"_

_The mentioned teen gave a sad smile. "Yeah, I know. But let's just forget about it for tonight, shall we?" he took Sora's hands and kissed the knuckles gently. They both smiled, yet it was apparent that they were still struggling to chase the sadness away. _

_Riku jumped on the bed, helping Sora to open his shirt and threw it to the heap of the strewn clothes on the floor. He attacked Sora's neck, eliciting a surprised gasp that soon turned into a moan as Riku snaked his pale hand underneath Sora's trousers, aiming directly for the prized package. He ran his fingers along the length, as he trailed his tongue down the brunette's chest. …Every touch made caused Sora to arch his back, and every single move elicited a sensuous moan of the silverette's name. Riku smiled as he closed his eyes, capturing every moment in his mind, memorizing every second, every involuntary jerk the brunette made in the spasm of pleasure._

_The silver haired teen removed his hands and opened the button of Sora's pants, using his teeth to drag down the zipper in an agonizingly slow movement.  
"Nggh… Riku… stop being such… uhh…a… tease…"_

_The silverette smiled discreetly, keeping the melodious noise locked in his ears. He pulled down Sora's pants and the boxers in one swift movement, staring at his prize intensely, causing the brunette to squirm in embarrassment. "…Ri…"  
The mentioned teen looked up, flashing a brief smile as if trying to assure the writhing teen an assurance, before he bowed down and kissed the tip lightly. Sora shuddered at the contact, feeling his face flushed. "You sure about this?" the silver haired teen asked affectionately. _

_With a deep groan, the brunette thrust his hips, wanting more than just a slight contact.  
"Shut up and stop… teasing… nggh… just…ah…do… it… already!"  
Chuckling, Riku tightened his hold on the brunette's hips. His thumb traced random patterns on the younger teen's inner thigh, and he gave butterfly kisses everywhere but the place the brunette wants most.  
"nggahhh…Ri… you…" he bucked his hips, but the silverette's strong grip prevented him from moving._

"_You sure this is what you want, Sora?" he asked again, tongue flicking over the brunette's tip.  
"Ri…" Sora groaned in frustration.  
"alright. I'm just making sure." The silverette reached up, kissing the brunette's temple._

"_You better be ready for the greatest ride of your life" he whispered huskily against Sora's ears.  
The younger teen let out an audible gulp, his heart hammering painfully against his ribs, yet he held a satisfied grin on his face. "Bring it on."_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Riku smiled sadly at the memory, his eyes still following the droplets of rain on his window. He let out a heavy sigh, averting his gaze to the standing mirror right across the room, taking in his tired looking form in the reflection.

His long silver hair was tied loosely on a low ponytail, the shorter part falling at the side, framing his face delicately. The crisp white shirt against the expensive tuxedo, along with the specially made pants and leather shoes he wore complimented his appearance gracefully. He looked astonishing, but behind the wonderful layer of silver, one can see the despondency hidden deep in his aqua eyes.

He smirked bitterly at his image on the mirror and averted his gaze back to the window. Strangely, a single stream of water slid down right underneath the reflection of Riku's eyes.

"Riku?"

He snapped his gaze to the owner of the velvety voice. Ruby strands were tied in a low ponytail while the top remained wild like the flurry of flames, a pair of emerald eyes shone with worry, and a pair of teardrops tattoo underneath the eyes that acted as a memento of a dead heart. _Axel._

"What?" he asked coldly.

The redhead replied the hostile tone of Riku with an understanding smile.  
"It's almost time."

The silverette stared blankly at the stormy sky before he nodded and stood from his seat. As he passed the door, the redhead patted his back encouragingly. The warmth of his hand was enough to say what he wanted.

'_You'll get over it'_

Riku remained silent.

The two of them, both tuxedo-clad, walked along the beautiful hall of the five-star hotel in complete silence. Once they reached the majestic door that led to the glamorous ballroom, Riku stopped abruptly. His hand held the handle tightly, knuckles turning white, and his body trembled as he hung his head low.

Axel stared at the shorter teen. He understood the pain; he had just experienced the same pain of losing the one he loved a few months earlier. The redhead let out a small smile, and wrapped his hand on the top of the pale skin of the silverette.

"It's okay… you're not alone…" he whispered.  
"Now take a deep breath… you have to smile. You're his best man, remember?"

Riku nodded, his body still trembling slightly. Axel's soft voice had managed to calm him a little, and the warmth of the redhead's hand against his… it gave him enough strength to stand and not run away.  
"You ready now?"

The silverette nodded again, facing up with a newborn determination shining in his brilliant teal orbs, and he pulled the handle down, opening the door that will soon seal his fate.

Today, tonight, is the day his heart died. He had to let go of the one he loved most. To see the one he loves marry another, with him as the best man. How laughable isn't it - this irony of life? If only the world was not as prejudice… then maybe… maybe they could still be happy together. Maybe they could still have smiles on their faces… but life wanted it differently.

He walked down the virgin road and to the altar, to where his true love stood. Yet, instead of being the groom, he's the best man, destined to watch the exchange of the rings of marriage without his involved. His gaze met Sora's sad look, and he was helpless but to return it with his own sad smile.  
Kairi looked at him apologetically, but Riku didn't miss the small content smile on her lips as she exchanged a kiss with the brunette as the ritual came to an end. He almost turned away, to escape this scene unfold before of him, but the warmth the redhead radiates as he stood beside him as the bride's best man, he felt he could manage to witness it until the end with a smile.

_After all, what can one do but to laugh at the bitterness of life?_

* * *


End file.
